Sweet Kiss Story
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Kata orang, ciuman pertama itu paling manis. Tapi, Mr. Wood, bersamamu semua kecupan pasti terasa manis"


**Disclaimer: **Merek dagang Harry Potter ada di tangan Mama J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger & Oliver Wood.

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Ada karakter yang OOC? (tepok jidat* tolong dimaklumi yaa, _please_).

Fic ini didedikasikan khusus untuk **Rise Star** (_Hope you like it_) dan seluruh penggemar OliMione.

* * *

**Asrama Putri Gryffindor. Jam 9 Malam.**

"Taruhan 50 Galleon, Hermione pasti tak pernah merasakan ciuman pertama!"

Lavender Brown, Si Ratu Gosip Gryffindor tersenyum-senyum geli di depan cermin. Tangannya sibuk mengatur bergulung-gulung _roll _di rambut ikal sepunggungnya. Sembari mengamati bayangan wajahnya di kaca, Lavender melirik teman sekamarnya, Hermione Granger yang asyik membaca buku _Transfigurasi Tingkat Menengah_ sambil menggaruk-garuk kuping kucing gendut kesayangannya, Crookshanks.

"Aku rasa Hermione tidak tertarik pada hal-hal romantis, Lav," Parvati Patil, sahabat karib Lavender bergumam dramatis. Konsentrasinya terpusat pada kegiatan menghiasi kuku jemari kakinya. Kali ini, penyihir berkulit hitam manis itu memilih cat kuku berwarna merah dan emas, dengan motif hati yang bergerak hilang timbul.

"Oh tidak!" Lavender melompat ke arah Hermione, lonjakannya membuat kasur melesak. Crookshanks yang merasa terganggu mendesis beringas dan melompat turun. Ekor sikat botolnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Lavender Brown, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat, Crookshanks ketakutan," Hermione menutup buku tebalnya, menjulurkan tangan mencoba merayu Crookshanks untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Shuhh, biarkan kucing manja itu. Sudah saatnya ia keluar berburu tikus," Lavender berkata enteng, kelima jarinya mengibas-ngibas mengusir Crookshanks keluar. Dengan perasaan terhina, Crookshanks mendelik, berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar diiringi desahan panjang majikan perempuannya.

Sebelum Hermione sempat berkata-kata, Lavender langsung duduk bersila dengan telunjuk teracung di depan wajah teman seasramanya tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tertarik pada laki-laki, Hermione," telunjuk Lavender menari-nari di depan hidung Hermione. Matanya berkilat nakal.

"Humph," Hermione mendengus keras. "Aku masih normal, Lavender. Aku juga naksir cowok seperti kalian."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi Hermione. Hanya kamu satu-satunya gadis puber di Hogwarts yang belum mengalami ciuman pertama." Parvati meletakkan botol cat kukunya di meja rias. Mata bulat hitamnya berbinar-binar memandangi jari kakinya yang terhias indah.

Sebenarnya, murid tahun ketiga Hogwarts belum diperbolehkan berdandan berlebihan, namun banyak yang mengakali peraturan tersebut. Parvati misalnya, mewarnai kuku kaki di malam hari dan menyembunyikannya di siang hari dengan kaus kaki.

"Betul Hermione. Jangan merasa minder dengan penampilanmu. Aku yakin, cowok itu mau memandangmu dari sudut lain selain kutu buku. Bayangkan, Eloise Midgen yang berhidung miring plus jerawatan dan raksasa Slytherin seperti Millicent Bulstrode saja pernah pacaran. Mereka laku Hermione, laku!" Lavender menjerit bersemangat.

Hermione memperhatikan Lavender dari ujung jempol kaki hingga ujung rambut. Dengan keseluruhan asetnya, Lavender dipastikan tak kekurangan peminat. Dibekali mata biru atraktif, tinggi dan berat badan ideal, rambut berkilau serta kulit tanpa noda, Lavender telah menjadi salah satu idola sekolah.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Parvati, Hermione membatin dalam hatinya. Darah India yang mengalir membuat Parvati memiliki kecantikan eksotis seperti Putri Kerajaan. Terbukti setiap kali Parvati berjalan, lusinan cowok-cowok Hogwarts dari berbagai angkatan setia mengekor di belakang seperti gerombolan dayang.

"Ini bukan masalah fisik. Aku tak pernah malu dengan semua yang ada dalam diriku," Hermione menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. "Tapi, pria yang aku suka tak tertarik pada masalah cinta atau wanita."

"Gargoyle gundul!" Lavender memekik lantang. "Jangan-jangan ia homo, Hermione. Demi kutang Merlin, aku harus menjauhkan Won Won-ku darinya."

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya. tak peduli dengan rengekan Lavender dan Parvati yang memintanya membocorkan nama cowok idamannya itu.

* * *

**Lapangan Quidditch. Pertandingan Gryffindor Versus Hufflepuff.  
**

Di tribun penonton, Hermione merapatkan mantel untuk kesekian kalinya. Derasnya air hujan membuat jarak pandang terbatas. Sambil menyipitkan mata, Hermione menonton jalannya pertandingan.

"Oh, Hermione. Harry sepertinya mengalami kesulitan."

Ginny Weasley, teman dekat Hermione yang sejak kecil mengagumi legenda dunia sihir, Harry Potter berkomat-kamit gelisah.

"Kalau begini terus, pertandingan bisa sampai berhari-hari. Hujan badai membuat Harry tak bisa melihat Golden Snitch."

"Aku punya gagasan bagus, Ginny. Kita bisa membantu Harry mengatasi penglihatan buramnya. Tunggu sebentar di sini." Hermione melambaikan tangan dan mulai berlari ke arah lapangan.

Tepat saat Hermione tiba di ujung lapangan, Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, Oliver Wood meminta perpanjangan waktu. Rupanya, penyihir ganteng yang juga nyambi sebagai Penjaga Gawang itu mencoba memanfaatkan peluang untuk memperbaiki semangat Seeker andalannya, Harry Potter.

"Gawat Harry, kalau begini terus pertandingan tak akan berakhir sampai malam." Wood mengeluh, menggoyang-goyangkan rambut coklatnya untuk mengeringkan sisa-sisa rembesan air hujan.

"Aku tak bisa melihat Golden Snitch dengan jelas, Wood. Hujan membuat lensa kacamataku basah dan berembun," Harry menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengelap kacamatanya dengan jubah merah marunnya.

Hermione, yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung menyela.

"Aku punya ide hebat Harry. Berikan kacamatamu padaku. Cepat"

Wood, yang baru menyadari kedatangan Hermione menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tertarik. Mata cemerlangnya mengamati kondisi Hermione, yang tampak basah namun bersemangat di balik mantel dan kerudung tebalnya.

"Impervius."

Sesaat setelah Hermione merapalkan mantra tersebut, lensa kacamata Harry langsung jernih dan terbebas dari tempelan noda serta tetesan air hujan.

"Nah," Hermione menyerahkan kembali kacamata itu ke tangan Harry. "Sekarang, kacamatamu akan menolak air."

"Brilian." Wood berkata dengan suara serak. Tatapan dan gerakan tubuhnya seolah mengisyaratkan hasrat kuatnya untuk mencium Hermione.

Untuk sesaat, Hermione sedikit tercengang melihat perubahan tindak-tanduk Wood. Demi menutupi rasa malu dan debaran jantungnya, Hermione buru-buru berlari kembali ke arah tribun penonton.

Sesampainya di bangku penonton, Hermione mencoba menata napas dan raut mukanya. Sesekali Hermione berkata pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Jangan besar kepala dulu. Belum tentu dia ingin menciummu. Mungkin itu cuma imajinasimu saja."

"Hermione, ada apa? Lekas duduk dan merapat di sini," Suara heran Ginny memotong diskusi Hermione dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

"Umm... Yah." Tanpa banyak kata, Hermione langsung duduk di bawah payung besar hitam yang dipegang Ginny di tangan kanannya.

"Lihat, Hermione. Harry terbang ke atas. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan Golden Snitch."

Hermione, yang masih sibuk memikirkan reaksi Wood terperanjat kaget dan mendongak ke atas, menatap langit tebal kelabu berselimut air hujan, tepat di saat Harry, salah satu sahabat baiknya jatuh ke bawah dari ketinggian puluhan meter akibat serangan Dementor.

"Oh tidak, Harry!" Ginny dan Hermione berteriak kalut bersamaan. Suasana di lapangan maupun tribun penonton langsung gempar. Untungnya, Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore sigap bergerak dan mengucapkan mantra Arresto Momentum, mencegah tubuh Harry bertubrukan dengan tanah.

* * *

**Ruang Kesehatan. Usai pertandingan Quidditch.**

Hermione berdiri tak tenang di dekat tempat tidur Harry. Bolak-balik tak tentu arah seperti setrikaan kena sihir, tidak menghiraukan anggota Quidditch Gryffindor yang berbisik-bisik pelan, berspekulasi tentang kondisi fisik Harry dan kesehatan mental Kapten mereka, Wood yang langsung bersemedi di ruang ganti pemain usai pertandingan dinyatakan selesai.

Tak lama kemudian, Harry membuka mata hijaunya, memanggil nama kedua teman akrabnya, Hermione dan Ron Weasley. Dengan berat hati, Hermione menjelaskan kejadian di lapangan kepada Harry, termasuk nasib buruk yang menimpa sapu balap favorit Harry, Nimbus 2000 yang babak-belur berantakan di tangan bonggol besar pohon galak se-Hogwarts, Dedalu Perkasa.

Pikiran Hermione yang mumet menyaksikan kemalangan Harry makin bertambah ruwet mendengar komentar kakak kembar Ron, Fred Weasley yang menyatakan Wood masih berada di kamar mandi ruang ganti pemain.

"Kapten masih mandi. Kami rasa dia mencoba menenggelamkan diri."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menguatkan tekadnya untuk tak menghambur keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan berlari ngebut ke ruang ganti pemain seperti orang kesetanan.

Usai menghabiskan beberapa saat menghibur Harry, Hermione dan Ron berjalan kembali ke Aula Besar, bersiap-siap untuk menyantap makan malam. Belum banyak melangkah, Hermione mendadak memutar arah dan berlari ke luar.

"Oyy, Hermione. Mau ke mana?" Ron berteriak kaget.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Ron. Kau pergi saja duluan ke Aula Besar."

Pada mulanya, Ron hendak menyusul Hermione, namun bunyi keroncongan di perutnya, yang menjerit-jerit seperti Mandrake keracunan membuat penyihir berambut merah dengan wajah berbintik-bintik itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hati-hati Hermione. Jangan lama-lama. Aku sisakan ayam, puding dan tar apel untukmu ya."

Hermione menyeringai senang dan mengangguk ke arah Ron, kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju ruang ganti pemain Quidditch Gryffindor.

* * *

**Ruang ganti pemain Quidditch Gryffindor. Jelang jam makan malam.**

Hermione berdiri gelagapan di depan pintu ruang ganti. Berperang antara keinginan masuk dan kembali ke Aula Besar.

"Sadarlah, Hermione. Mungkin Wood sudah kembali dan tidur di asrama. Ini sudah lama sejak pertandingan selesai," Hermione berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya jika dilanda kebimbangan.

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan Hermione. Saat berbalik, Hermione langsung disambut pemandangan segar. Wood, penyihir yang dipujanya selama ini berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, mengenakan jubah sekolah yang kering dan wangi. Rambutnya terlihat basah seusai mandi, harum shampo mint menguar ke udara, membuat jantung Hermione gedebak-gedebuk tak terkendali.

"Hermione? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Wood bertanya takjub, tangannya tanpa sadar menggosokkan handuk putih ke rambut lembabnya.

Hermione menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak setandus Gurun Sahara.

"Err, aku ingin melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wood tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hermione. Binar mata cerahnya menampakkan sorot gembira.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Memang, sedikit kesal dan sedih karena kalah dari Hufflepuff. Namun, itu semua bukan masalah besar."

Wood melangkahkan kaki tegapnya, mendekat ke arah Hermione yang masih ternganga di depan pintu.

Mulut Hermione kian terbuka lebar seperti ikan mati saat menyadari Wood tengah memandanginya secara intensif. Saking kalutnya, Hermione lupa merapalkan mantra untuk mengeringkan diri.

Saat ini, penampilannya pasti menyedihkan, badan berbalut jubah basah, rambut kucel serta tampang kusut. Benar-benar bukan momen tepat untuk berdekatan dengan penyihir setampan Wood, keluh Hermione dalam hati.

"Gadis manis, lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Seharusnya saat ini kau ada di Aula Besar, menghangatkan diri sambil makan enak," Wood menggenggam pelan bahu Hermione. Setelah melempar senyum khawatir, Wood melepas jubah sekolah dan menyampirkannya di sekeliling pundak Hermione.

Hermione memaksakan diri untuk menutup mulut dan mencegah air liur mengalir turun. Demi semua bulu dada Merlin, apakah benar penyihir yang berdiri di depannya dan bersikap romantis ini Wood, pria yang dikenal dingin pada wanita dan hanya berambisi mengoleksi berlusin-lusin Piala Quidditch?

Tangan Wood membelai pipi dingin Hermione, menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Aula Besar, Manis. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau mandi dan berganti baju di kamarmu," Wood menggandeng lengan Hermione, menuntun Hermione masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, menuju ke Aula Besar.

Tepat saat itu, perut Hermione berontak dan berbunyi nyaring, membuat Hermione nyaris mati saking malunya. Wood terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan dekapan lengannya di pundak Hermione.

"Sepertinya, acara bersih-bersih ditunda dulu. Jangan sampai kau kelaparan, Manis."

Selama perjalanan, Hermione dan Wood tak melontarkan satu potong kalimat pun. Sesekali, mata mereka saling melirik dan saat beradu pandang, kedua murid berbeda angkatan itu buru-buru memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan semburat warna merah di wajah masing-masing.

Dengan _gentle_, Wood mengantarkan Hermione ke meja makan Gryffindor. Saat itu, Aula Besar mulai dipadati murid dari berbagai asrama. Tapi, hanya sedikit yang mempedulikan genggaman tangan Wood di lengan Hermione. Maklum saja, selama ini Wood steril dari gosip pacaran dan sering bersikap seperti memakai kacamata kuda saat berhadapan dengan kaum Hawa.

"Hoi, Her... Hermione. Khau dhatang cepat. Untung ayam phanggangnya belum ku habiskan." Ron berkata dengan mulut penuh makanan, sisa-sisa kunyahannya menyembur ke luar, mendarat di dekat tangan Wood yang tengah menarik bangku untuk Hermione.

"Ron," Hermione menegur galak, mengambil serbet dan membersihkan remah-remah makanan dari tangan kekar Wood.

Wood tergelak pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Setelah mengacak-acak rambut Hermione, Wood menuju ke deretan bangku yang diisi teman seangkatannya di tahun ketujuh.

"Psst, Hermione," Ron mencolek lengan Hermione. "Jubah siapa yang kau pakai? Gede amat."

Hermione tersenyum menatap jubah sekolah yang dikenakannya. Mengangkat salah satu lengan jubah berukuran besar itu ke hidungnya, Hermione menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kayu-kayuan khas Wood.

Hermione, yang terlalu berkonsentrasi meresapi wangi maskulin tersebut tak sadar perbuatannya disaksikan Wood, yang tersenyum jantan di balik bibir gelas jus labu kuningnya.

* * *

**Bulan Februari. Jelang duel Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw.**

"Benar-benar deh Wood itu. Dia nyerocos terus mengenai taktik melawan Ravenclaw. Katanya, aku tak boleh segan-segan menangani Seeker Ravenclaw, Cho Chang," Harry menggerutu dongkol, di sela-sela konsentrasinya menyelesaikan berlembar-lembar perkamen mengenai _Racun-Racun Tak Terdeteksi_.

"Cho Chang, gadis berwajah oriental yang cantik itu?" Ron mendengus, disambut lirikan ganas Lavender Brown, yang bergelayutan erat di lengannya, menempel erat seperti bekicot di batu kali.

"Aku kira Wood menyukai Cho Chang. Tapi, kayaknya nggak ya," Lavender mengikik, mengelus-eluskan hidung mancungnya ke lengan Ron. Mendengar komentar Lavender, Harry menekan pena bulunya hingga tembus ke perkamen. Tampak jelas Harry cemburu dan tak terima dengan ucapan Lavender tersebut.

"Aku rasa Wood tak punya perasaan istimewa pada makhluk hidup. Boro-boro naksir perempuan. Kasih sayangnya itu cuma ditujukan untuk satu kalimat keramat saja, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch." Ron berkomentar sok tahu, disambut anggukan antusias Harry.

"Kata George, Wood berambisi menjadi pemain Quidditch profesional. Selepas dari Hogwarts, dia mau masuk tim Puddlemere United. Jadi, sepertinya tak ada waktu cinta-cintaan baginya," Ron kembali melanjutkan celotehannya.

Dari balik buku Arithmancy-nya, Hermione terdiam seribu bahasa. Celetukan Ron itu tampaknya bertolak belakang dengan sikap Wood baru-baru ini. Kendati usai kejadian di kamar ganti itu Wood kembali menjaga jarak, Hermione yakin masih ada getaran _chemistry_ di antara mereka.

* * *

**Laga final Quidditch Gryffindor Versus Slytherin.**

Padatnya bahan ujian membuat Hermione sedikit kelimpungan. Apalagi, dirinya mengambil mata pelajaran ekstra dengan berbekal Pembalik Waktu pinjaman dari Kepala Asramanya, Profesor Minerva McGonagall.

Kesibukan itu membuat Hermione merasa hari-harinya bergerak cepat seperti roket. Akhirnya tibalah hari laga final Piala Quidditch Hogwarts. Memikirkan pertandingan kali ini, Hermione galau luar biasa. Kebingungan itu kian mengental setelah Hermione mengingat bahwa tak lama usai pertandingan final, murid-murid tahun ketujuh, termasuk Wood akan segera diwisuda dan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hhh... Apa yang harus aku perbuat, Crookshanks. Aku hanya mau merasakan ciuman pertama dengan Wood. Tapi, sebentar lagi dia lulus dan mengejar karier sebagai bintang Quidditch," Hermione mengusap-usap bulu lebat kucing jingganya. Crookshanks mengeong pelan, menyatakan simpatinya.

"Hermioneee... Ayo, kita segera ke lapangan." Ginny menarik tangan Hermione dengan kekuatan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Selama melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan Quidditch, Ginny menyatakan optimisme-nya mengenai hasil pertandingan.

"Harry punya Firebolt, sapu balap paling mutakhir abad ini. Gryffindor pasti menang dan meraih Piala." Mata jernih Ginny bersinar terang, aura kebahagiaannya terlihat meluap-luap.

"Mudah-mudahan, Ginny. Kalau Gryffindor menang, aku punya resolusi. Aku harus berani meraih mimpi dengan tanganku sendiri."

Ginny berhenti mendadak dan menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Hermione, apa ini tentang Wood? Kau akan menembaknya jika Gryffindor jadi jawara?"

Hermione terkaget-kaget mengetahui Ginny menyadari perasaan khususnya pada Wood. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka Wood, Ginny? Selama ini aku tak pernah bilang pada siapapun."

"Hermione, aku tahu sebab kau menunjukkan gelagat sama sepertiku. Sikap seorang gadis yang menyimpan rasa suka pada seseorang yang tak terjangkau." Ginny menepuk-nepuk lengan Hermione, tersenyum menguatkan.

Sembari memeluk Hermione, Ginny berbisik di telinga kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Aku doakan semua mimpimu terkabul, Hermione. Kau pasangan yang cocok untuk Wood. Meski kau tak becus mengenai peraturan dan seluk-beluk Quidditch."

Mata Hermione terasa panas, tanda-tanda air mata haru segera mengalir keluar. Hermione tak menyangka Ginny memperhatikan dan mempedulikannya sejauh itu. Mengusap air matanya, Hermione berkata nyaring. "Mari Gryffindor, kita cetak sejarah hari ini."

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, duel antara Gryffindor versus Slytherin diwarnai aksi sikut dan kebrutalan membabi-buta. Berulangkali anggota Slytherin melakukan taktik kotor untuk menjatuhkan Harry Cs dari sapunya. Beater Slytherin, Lucian Bole yang bertubuh penuh otot seperti Rambo kebanyakan minum obat doping bahkan nekat menghantamkan bola Bludger ke perut Wood.

Hermione menjerit melihat aksi kasar tersebut. Untungnya, tak terjadi hal mengerikan sebab perut Wood tak ubahnya seperti Gatot Kaca, berotot kawat, bertulang besi. Madam Rolanda Hooch, wasit pertandingan yang murka dengan ulah Bole menjatuhkan sanksi untuk anggota tim asrama berlambang ular tersebut.

Skor susul-menyusul dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Puncaknya, Harry dengan Firebolt tunggangannya berhasil mempecundangi musuh abadinya, Seeker Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Stadion meledak dengan sorakan kemenangan saat Harry mengangkat tangannya, mempertontonkan kepak sayap Golden Snitch yang terperangkap di antara genggaman jari-jemarinya.

Hermione seakan-akan dibutakan oleh air mata bahagia. Di sampingnya, Ginny melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, mengepal-ngepalkan tangan dengan berapi-api. Senyum Hermione semakin merekah melihat Wood menyerahkan Piala Quidditch ke Harry, yang langsung mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Pesta kemenangan Gryffindor berlangsung super heboh di ruang rekreasi. Acara makin meriah setelah si kembar Weasley, Fred dan George membawa banyak manisan, kembang gula, kue, cokelat dan Butterbeer, hasil jarahan mereka dari toko Honeydukes di Hogsmeade.

Setelah menari plus bernyanyi berjam-jam hingga suara lenyap, satu persatu murid Gryffindor kembali ke tempat tidur mereka, meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dalam kondisi layaknya kapal terhantam tornado.

Di kasur empuknya, Hermione berguling-guling gelisah. Niatnya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya seusai laga terpaksa terkubur sebab Wood selalu dikelilingi banyak orang, entah itu para staf pengajar, anggota tim Quidditch asrama lain maupun penggemar Wood, yang berharap bisa mendapatkan secuil cinta dari sang idola.

Tak tahan dengan kegundahan hatinya, Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mengambil mantel gaun tidur, Hermione turun ke ruang rekreasi, berniat mengerjakan PR _Jimat dan Guna-guna_.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi, yang ternyata sudah rapi kembali (berkat kerja keras peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts pastinya), Hermione segera menuju ke meja pojok ruangan, tempat di mana sore tadi dirinya meninggalkan buku dan perkamen _Jimat dan Guna-guna_.

"Tak bisa tidur, Manis?"

Suara tenang Wood membuat jantung Hermione nyaris keluar dari katupnya. Hermione menengok dan melihat Wood, yang tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu sofa beludru.

"Eh, iya." Hermione mengutuki dirinya, yang mendadak gagap dan bertingkah seperti orang tolol di depan cowok idamannya.

Wood berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hermione. Masih mengenakan seragam Quidditchnya, sebuah bukti bahwa dirinya belum beranjak dari ruang rekreasi sedari tadi.

Berdiri tegak di hadapan Hermione, Wood menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, membuat Hermione meleleh seperti kerupuk terkena banjir bandang.

"Kau belum mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganku."

Hermione terbelalak mendengar ucapan tersebut. "Sudah, aku sudah memberimu selamat. Tak ingat ya? Bersama-sama dengan Ron dan Ginny."

"Itulah masalahnya, Manis." Suara Wood terdengar merdu di telinga Hermione.

"Aku berharap kau memberiku selamat secara pribadi."

"Pribadi?" Hermione terbata-bata, terkejut dengan perubahan atmosfer di ruang rekreasi. Pandangan Wood terlihat posesif, tak seperti sorot mata yang biasa disaksikan Hermione selama ini.

"Iya, pribadi." Wood mengulang perkataannya, terselip sedikit nada geli di suaranya.

"Mmh, selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kapten." Hermione akhirnya bisa memaksa pita suaranya bekerja dengan benar.

Wood terkekeh geli. "Tidak cukup hanya itu, Sayang."

Mulut Hermione membuka dan menutup saking terkejutnya. "Tak cukup? Lalu apa maumu?"

Wood melontarkan senyum menantang. Binar matanya terlihat menyala dalam gairah.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Wood meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hermione, nafas segarnya berhembus di dekat bibir Hermione."

"Sejak dulu aku menginginkanmu."

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat itu, Wood dengan lembut mencium bibir Hermione. Perlahan-lahan memperdalam kecupannya, menyelubungi Hermione dalam perasaan membara.

"Ya Tuhan... Ya Tuhan..." Hermione memekik dalam hatinya. Aku benar-benar dicium Wood. Ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang kusukai.

Mengakhiri ciumannya, Wood menatap wajah gadis yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Hermione, Wood selalu dipenuhi desiran aneh. Namun, mati-matian Wood menekan perasaan itu dengan alasan dirinya harus berkonsentrasi mempersembahkan trofi juara untuk asramanya.

Kini, setelah ambisi itu sudah terlaksana, Wood tetap merasa hampa. Kekosongan hatinya kian parah setelah menyadari dirinya akan lulus dalam waktu dekat, tak lagi bisa melihat wajah imut Hermione, yang tekun melahap buku-buku pelajarannya. Rasa kehilangan itu membuat Wood membuka pintu hatinya, mengakui dengan bersungguh-sungguh bahwa dirinya selama ini menyukai juniornya itu.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Rasanya memang manis seperti yang kuharapkan selama ini."

Suara malu-malu Hermione membangunkan Wood dari imajinasinya. Mengusap bibir Hermione dengan gerakan perlahan, Wood berbisik rendah.

"Ku pastikan ciuman selanjutnya juga terasa manis, Sayang."

* * *

**Beberapa tahun kemudian. Stadion Utama Quidditch.**

"Ini, Hermione, kue yang kau idamkan."

Ginny Potter tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sekantung kue sayuran ke tangan teman baiknya, yang tengah duduk santai di tribun keluarga.

"Terima kasih, Ginny. Maaf merepotkan. Tapi, aku sangat ingin memakan kue buatan ibumu."

"Sudahlah, Hermione." Ginny duduk dan merenggangkan lengannya. "Mom paham betul kondisimu saat ini. Tak baik menolak keinginan jabang bayi bukan?"

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Hermione mengusap-usap perutnya, menghayati rasa bahagia yang melingkupi dirinya. Impian terbesarnya satu demi satu menjadi kenyataan. Setelah Wood lulus, mereka menjalin cinta jarak jauh, berkomunikasi melalui surat via pos burung hantu.

Tak lama sesudah diwisuda, Hermione direkrut sebagai Healer, tenaga penyembuh di klub Puddlemere United, tempat di mana Wood bekerja. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, di laga pamungkas Liga Quidditch Inggris, Wood mencium dan melamar Hermione, di depan jutaan pasang mata penonton.

"Sambutlah anggota Puddlemere United!" Seruan membahana terdengar di seantero stadion, disambut gemuruh tepukan tangan.

Hermione tersenyum mendengarkan nama-nama tiap anggota tim dipanggil. Mencondongkan diri agak ke depan sambil memegang perutnya, Hermione mempersiapkan diri untuk aksi suaminya. Aksi yang selalu dilakukan sebelum dan sesudah pertandingan. Aksi yang menjadi bahan gosip dan tontonan gratis bagi para pemirsa.

Duduk di atas sapunya, Wood melambai ke arah tribun keluarga. Setelah anggota timnya mulai berbaris, Wood melesat ke arah Hermione, yang tersenyum-senyum malu.

"Berikan aku ciuman keberuntunganmu, Manis."

Diiringi siulan dan siutan melengking dari arah tribun penonton, Wood mencium Hermione. Menyapukan bibirnya untuk terakhir kali, Wood kembali ke formasinya sambil mengedip nakal.

Melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh, Wood berteriak.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, Mrs. Wood, ciuman selanjutnya dan seterusnya lagi tetap terasa manis."

Hermione tertawa dan balas melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh untuk suaminya.

"Betul sekali, Mr. Wood. Bersamamu semua kecupan terasa manis."

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehey, selesailah sudah. Silahkan dikomentari, diberi kritik, saran, _review_ atau apalah itu namanya. Ntar dapet ciuman jarak jauh dari Wood lho (Wood beneran, alias kayu gituu, tinggal pilih, Wood jati, Wood cendana, Wood pohon cabe juga boleh*hihi)


End file.
